Adrien Agreste/Relationships
Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug As Cat Noir, he teams up with Marinette to stop the Evillustrator in the episode of the same name and promises to protect her. He introduces himself in a playful, flirty manner by kissing her hand and trying to show off his muscles. Afterwards, as Adrien, he asks her what she thinks of Cat Noir, and he assumes from her jumbled response (which is her trying to say he, Adrien, is cooler) that she thinks he is cool, to his satisfaction. During "Glaciator", disappointed that Ladybug didn't show up to a date which he himself planned, he decides to stop by at Marinette's balcony. He confides in her when they both are having love problems, and cheers her up by showing him his surprise for Ladybug, happy that someone liked it. During "Weredad", after dealing with Gigantitan he quickly came across Marinette and was surprised when she said she loved him and was invited to have brunch with her family. However, wanting to remain true to his feelings for Ladybug and not wanting to hurt Marinette, Cat Noir confessed that he really isn't in love with her and disappointed that he broke her heart (unknown to him that she was happy). But took full responsibility when it led to Tom’s akumatization. Afterwards he was relieved that Marinette was safe, finding her to be an amazing girl, so amazing that he suspected that she was one of his fans which was what he wanted tell her earlier and gladly accepted being friends. However, he has a huge crush on Ladybug. During "Dark Cupid", he tries to write a love poem to Ladybug but throws it away and after defeating the titular villain Adrien was disappointed in himself for the horrible things he said to her. But he becomes surprised when he found out someone answered his poem and believed it came from Ladybug (unknown to him that Marinette is the heroine). He gets lost in Ladybug's beauty every time when she's nearby, when he isn't being Cat Noir and even blushing at her on occasion, like during "The Mime" and "Simon Says". In "Volpina", Adrien as Cat Noir, saw how much Ladybug cared for his alter ego and commenting that she was stubborn. His dedication to helping her is so strong he willingly ducked in to save her and even fight along side her even with a sprained ankle seen in "Riposte" or with broken ribs in "Miraculer". However, once on the ground Adrien after being saved in "Gorizilla", he almost calls Ladybug "My Lady" in front of everyone before catching himself. During after the titular villain's defeat in "Style Queen", he personally thanked Ladybug for the lift back to Grand Palais and for saving him. Adrien also acted nervous when he found his hand on Ladybug's shoulder causing him to stutter. He finds Ladybug classy and the type who never changes. Adrien briefly discovers that Marinette is Ladybug in “Oblivio” after the duo have their memories erased. However, after the villain is defeated and Ladybug uses Miraculous Ladybug, this knowledge is erased from his mind. He constantly flirts with her (as Cat Noir) and refers to her by a number of pet names, including "My Lady" and "Bugaboo". He often puts her on the spot with his romantic advances, but he does respect her wishes and never takes it too far. To his constant exasperation, she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. Occasionally, he loses his bravado around her, like during Valentines' Day after defeating Dark Cupid in the episode of the same name. He longs to know who she is behind the mask, but he respects her desire to keep it secret as seen in "Lady Wifi", when he doesn't open the door with Ladybug detransforming behind it. As a team, they work well together, although Cat Noir sometimes feels like he has to do more of the dirty work because he cannot capture akumas. Despite his crush on her, he doesn't agree with everything she says and questions her if she becomes irrational. Sometimes, they have disagreements, but they know how to work them out and defeat any villain. Just as Ladybug has a lot of trust and faith in him, he has as the same trust and faith in her caring for her greatly as well even when she is doubt. After Animan in said episode was floored to the ground Cat Noir was horrified as Ladybug leaped into his mouth fearing she was gone but seeing her alive he hugged her out of relief. When he admitted to Chloé in "Antibug" that the two were a team he was happy when the "real Ladybug" came to free him. In "Gorizilla", he says that he will always trust Ladybug when he jumped off the building and yet didn't transform. He was always assured and comforted by her when in doubt seen in "The Dark Owl" and "Reverser", when he turns cowardly. In "Anansi", when he questioned about being replaced by their new ally Carapace, she assured him that he was irreplaceable making him smile. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", when Ladybug felt doubtful on how to defeat Hawk Moth he encouraged her by reminding her despite not having a full team they were in it together and they would find a way. During "Weredad", he'd knew she would appear at the right moment. In "Gamer 2.0", he's loyalty to Ladybug is so strong that he would always fight alongside her but not against her. Knowing that there was only one way to free everyone from Gamer; Cat Noir eliminated himself knowing that Ladybug would bring him and others back. He also became hasty when Ladybug was captured by said villain "Party Crasher". When Ladybug is feeling down or unsure about something Cat Noir doesn't mind giving advice seen in "Gamer 2.0" and "The Puppeteer 2". Cat Noir is fully willing to risk his life to protect her, having shielded her from lethal attacks. He is very dedicated to Ladybug and hopes she will one day return his affections. Sensitive about his feelings for her, he struggles briefly in "Glaciator" when he thinks Ladybug is playing with his emotions. He apologizes later for his bitterness after she explains she never meant to hurt him. When Ladybug kindly tells him that she honestly doesn't see him romantically, he respectfully accepts her honesty and tells her she is his best friend, yet he doesn't lose hope in her reciprocating his feelings someday. He briefly becomes frustrated that Ladybug kept secrets from him in "Syren", however, she promises he will be told everything by "him". After he meets Master Wang Fu and defeats Syren, he thanked his partner for keeping her promise. During "Sandboy", when it's revealed that his nightmare is an evil version of her hating him and Ladybug says, "You have strange dreams too." When she asks him about it in concern he says "You're the girl of my dreams." During "Frozer", he once again tries to confess her love to Ladybug but once again she rejects him (unaware that the special guy is his alter ego) becoming sad but when they meet again he treats her coldly and goes off on his own. But when he defends Ladybug from Frozer's incoming attack Cat Noir realizes that they still make a great team despite not being a couple and still continues to romantically pursue her. After his memory was restored and seeing a picture shown by Alya in "Oblivio", Cat Noir was happy that he kissed her but was shocked that he had no memory of it. But still held onto hope that if it happened once it can happen again. }} Plagg }} Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Unknown to Adrien, his father actually has a secret identity as his greatest enemy Hawk Moth. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Cat Noir and Ladybug are introduced to Hawk Moth when akumas form a large version of his head while the two heroes are fighting Stoneheart at the Eiffel Tower. He is fully aware that he is behind the akumas and super villains. Adrien always works hard to stop him from winning and taking his and Ladybug's Miraculous. Ladybug's theory that Gabriel is Hawk Moth devastates Adrien in "The Collector". Although skeptical at first, he recognizes the strength in Ladybug's evidence. He is fooled by his father's trick by transforming into the Collector, feeling relieved that his father isn't his greatest enemy as Cat Noir. During "Heroes' Day", Cat Noir sees Hawk Moth commence his biggest plan yet he wasn't afraid, confident that they could defeat him. When he and Ladybug backed him into a corner, Cat Noir didn't want to hear anything about his wish knowing chaos would ensue. }} Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Nathalie takes care of Adrien's needs, but her most serious nature towards him, not unlike his father, doesn't help him connect with her on any personal level. He openly acknowledges and appreciates her kindness and assistance but her professional tone when she addresses him bars him from confiding in her. He shows concern for Nathalie when Lila sneaking into his house caused her to get in trouble during "Oni-Chan". According to him in his instagram page, he calls Nathalie the most responsible person he knows. Adrien is unaware that Nathalie has been working alongside Hawk Moth (who he also doesn’t know is his father) and secretly hates his alter ego. Furthermore, he is unaware that she is Hawk Moth’s ally Mayura. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Adrien seems to trust Alya's judgment; an example of this is when he suspected Chloé was Ladybug since Alya believed it. Though there is not much interaction between them, Adrien and Alya are friendly to one another when an encounter arises. Such as when they got pair together for a project with Nino in "The Evillustrator" and when they were talking to each other about Marinette's birthday in "Befana". They do spend a little time together with their friends at picnic for Marinette in "Mayura". He invites her to come with him to the wax museum unaware that Alya was enacting a plan to get him alone with Marinette in "The Puppeteer 2". As Cat Noir, he also describes her as a "brave chick" to Ladybug when she is kidnapped by the titular character in "The Pharaoh". After Ladybug left he asked Alya if she wanted to know his age but by looking at his ring he ran away in fear. In "Dark Owl", Adrien comes to Alya as Cat Noir with Ladybug to ask her for a favor in helping the Owl live out his dream. She gladly accepts, and he praises her for her good acting performance. Cat Noir meets Rena Rouge, Alya's alter ego, in "Sapotis", welcoming her to their team with open arms. After she responds to his teasing with her own, he notes that he has a feeling he'll like working with her. Cat Noir and Rena Rouge working well as a team, Cat Noir helps her by giving her advice when she needs it, and he is impressed by how fast she learns. When she leaves to de-transform, he bids her farewell by saying it was a pleasure to work with her. In later episodes, he continues to work well with her. Emilie Agreste Though not much is known about Emilie, it is clear that Adrien intensely loves his mother and misses her very much. However, he believes that she has simply disappeared, unaware that she is actually being kept in a respiratory underneath the Agreste mansion. He has many pictures of her on his phone and as his computer background. His father has said that Adrien and his mother were very much alike. During Christmas in "A Christmas Special", Adrien misses her due to it being his first Christmas without her and becomes depressed. His memory of her is the only thing that stops him from using his Cataclysm on an outdoor Christmas tree. He sneaks out of the house in "Gorizilla" to see a rare film she starred in, taking off his disguise in awe at seeing her onscreen. He mention in another instagram picture that his mother use to help him get over his fear of thunder when he was little. Lila Rossi Adrien is friendly with Lila, but he is flustered and wary by her upfront passion towards him. While he is upset when he learns the truth about her lies of being a superhero, he somewhat feels bad for her being harshly exposed by Ladybug. As Cat Noir, at first, he believes Volpina is a real new hero, being supportive of her and suggesting that Ladybug should treat her nicely. Once he figures out Volpina is an akumatized Lila, he tries to reason with her as his regular self, albeit awkwardly having to note that they weren't necessarily going on a date earlier before her akumatization. His response as Cat Noir to Lila's rejection of Ladybug's apology is "Ouch..." In "Catalyst", Adrien is disappointed when Lila lies to the class about being in the kingdom of Achu and working on a pollution-reduction project, shaking his head in disapproval. In "Chameleon", he tells Lila that he doesn't mind being friends with her and yet encourages her to be honest with him, gently telling her if there's something bothering her he can help her and her lies will catch up with her someday as well as make enemies. He is upset when Lila gets angry over his advice but is happy when Lila as Chameleon tells him that she has decided not to lie again, unaware that this is another lie until she kisses him, putting him into an enchanted sleep. Though he disapproves of her lying to everyone, he encourages Marinette not to expose her, holding onto hope that she’ll improve as a person. In "Oni-Chan", he offers to help Lila with her homework but is displeased when she manipulates her way into the Agreste mansion, causing Nathalie and his bodyguard to get in trouble with his father. When asked by Plagg why he’s so nice to Lila despite her deceitful nature, Adrien claims that it’s because he believes that she’s lonely and wants attention. As Cat Noir, he believes Lila when she claims to now trust Ladybug, remarking how he always believed that Lila would wind up liking her in the end. He also believes her when she claims to have hurt her leg and rushes to her aid. However, after discovering her deception, he is shocked that Lila hates Ladybug so much that she’d try to get him away from the fight with Oni-Chan and angrily tells her that she should be ashamed. After Oni-Chan’s defeat, he warns Ladybug to keep an eye on Lila, calling her as sly as a fox. The next day at school, he as Adrien tells Lila that he will not tolerate her hurting his loved ones. Santa Claus Adrien meets Santa after running away from home, and the two become friends when Santa gives Adrien Camembert for Plagg and gives him advice on his situation with his father. Grateful for Santa's friendliness, Adrien gives him the Christmas hat Marinette made for him and invites him to celebrate Christmas with him and his family. When Santa is falsely accused of being akumatized by Ladybug, Adrien defends him by telling Ladybug that she's wrong (though she doesn't listen). After the events of Santa's real akumatization, Adrien is happy to see him and his other friends checking on his return. Adrien meets Santa again as Cat Noir in "Christmaster", when he saves him from the villain's army of toys and welcomes his help when battling their toy counterparts. And yet, the hero was sad that he had to go but Santa says he'll be back Christmas. Wayhem Adrien first comes across Wayhem in “Gorizilla” after sneaking out of his house. Wayhem’s overly enthusiastic behavior towards him makes him uncomfortable and he tries to walk away from him, only for Wayhem to take a selfie with him and post it online. He is also not happy when Wayhem along with a bunch of other obsessed fans follow him everywhere. However, after Wayhem helps him by pretending to be him in order to defeat Gorizilla and keep his identity safe (the latter unbeknownst to Wayhem), Adrien is grateful and even apologizes for asking him to take his place. He also gives him his email address, stating that if he stops constantly screaming every time he’s around, they can become friends. In "Party Crasher", the two continue to talk to each other through video chat. After Wayhem has been deakumatized, Adrien apologizes for hurting his feelings but Wayhem brushes it off happy to help clean up the mess and along with the others. Kagami Tsurugi Adrien treats Kagami respectfully as an opponent during their match in "Riposte", and he feels guilty for his uncertain win against her, a win that makes her depressed. Though he isn't initially aware that Kagami is a girl or that her family is famous in fencing, he treats her kindly, and he encourages her to try again at battling him in a rematch with a definitive winner. In "Frozer", Adrien asks her about his romances on Ladybug she advises him to change to targets and the two spend some time at the ice rink together. When Adrien tells her he won't give up on his love for Ladybug, Kagami accepts his choice but says she'll be waiting when he quits. He spends time with her at the movie premiere in "Animaestro" and helps her when she gets gum stuck to the bottom of her shoes. In "Oni-Chan", he becomes concerned for Kagami when he sees her akumatized again. As Cat Noir, he finds out that Kagami has feelings for his alter ego calling him an image of perfection. Master Wang Fu At first, he came across Wang Fu in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" helping him up. Adrien officially meets Wang in "Syren", where he was shocked as the man knew his identity as Cat Noir. When he comes to the mansion Plagg introduces Wang as the Guardian of the Miraculous. And Adrien unknowingly spends time with him at his boys only party in "Party Crasher". During "Backwarder", after getting the necessary information from Ladybug he has no problem protecting her and by extension Master Fu from the akumatized villain. In "Party Crasher", after Ladybug had been captured Cat Noir was told by Master Fu that he would need help and gains it by getting Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus and King Monkey. Tom Dupain & Sabine Cheng Adrien first meets Marinette's parents in "Gamer" when he comes over to practice with Marinette for a video game tournament finding them nice and friendly and enjoyed watching Tom's cooking lessons in "Despair Bear". As Cat Noir, he welcomed their help in protecting Kim in "Animan" as well as eyed their family photo smiling at their happiness. In “Weredad”, Tom invites Cat Noir to brunch after witnessing Marinette “confess” her love towards him. Though he accepts the offer, he later reveals that he is in love with Ladybug - not Marinette. When Marinette pretends to be saddened by this, Sabine feels bad but understands Cat Noir’s feelings while Tom becomes angry enough to get akumatized. Cat Noir apologizes to Sabine for causing so much trouble, though he is assured by her that it’s not his fault and shouldn’t feel bad about loving Ladybug. When encountering Weredad, Cat Noir attempts to reason with him, claiming that he never meant to hurt Marinette, but to no avail. Fortunately, Tom is eventually deakumatized but remains angry at Cat Noir until Marinette assures her father that she isn’t heartbroken. Tikki After Adrien gets his memory erased by Oblivio and detransforms he meets Tikki at first he is unsure what she is but is friendly towards her. And admires her compliment when she calls him and Marinette an effective couple from Master Fu he learns that Tikki is Marinette's kwami. But when Oblivio was defeated and his memory was restored he forget about their encounter.